northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 02: What's Going On? Team x Name
is the second episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis Anaira and other chosen recruits were shocked when Noi gave the name Game Quest Masters as their official team name. Plot Noi congratulated Anaira and other chosen recruits for their success in their first mission as the Game Quest Masters. Then they were shocked when they found out that Game Quest Masters was their official name of the team. Noi explained to them that she came up with this idea a while ago. Meanwhile, Maxwell can't believe that her allies were defeated by a team of eight people in their mission a while ago. Still in Hanamori Media Research at night, Anaira and Noi had a pep talk with each other regarding to the team name. Noi apologized on their reaction a while ago, but Anaira said that it was okay for her. At Nightingale Girls Academy, Mashiro and Chikaru continue their work alone in the school building. Meanwhile, Kaori do her studies at her house and at the same time, she also doing her work as a student council president. Later, Shion called her to check her situation, as she was in concern for her student who does her multitasking all night. In Local Entertainment Times office, Eriko and Kizuna doing their respective showbiz articles. Kumiko saw them, and she noticed that they were kept busy doing their jobs all night long. In Robinson Syndicate Group headquarters, Maxwell went to the city streets as she started to recruit some innocent people who will do the job to spread the 110.9% Bug. Using the Max Spreader, selected people were chosen after they affected by the strains of 110.9% Bug, and later they were all brainwashed their memories. The next day, Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters found out about this matter, as Noi explained to them after she received a report before. As they headed outside the ratings provider building, Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters were shocked when they saw the people who have been attacked by the members of the RSG. There they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and began facing them in a battle. Suddenly, the selected people who were affected by the 110.9% Bug began attacking the Game Quest Masters, causing them to suffer. Then they told the Game Quest Masters that they came just to defeat them immediately as their master, Maxwell, believes that the Game Quest Masters will be a hindrance to her great plan. Anaira, on the other hand, doesn't believe this, and she told them that Maxwell brainwashed their memories and began facing them in a battle. Her fellow Game Quest Masters also joined in, believing that there could be a possibility that the memories of the people who have been affected by the 110.9% Bug will come back to normal. In RSG Headquarters, Maxwell felt excited while she was watching the live footage of a battle. Back to the battle, the Game Quest Masters convinced the people to remember about their true identity until Anaira had an idea to solve this problem by doing a team attack using their respective Quest Rings despite that her fellow Game Quest Masters were in concern for them for what will happen after. In the end, they were all successfully defected the 110.9% Bug from the persons who were affected, and they finally returned back to normal. After the battle, Noi congratulated the Game Quest Masters for their another successful mission, but Anaira said that this is not the time for them to celebrate. Meanwhile, Maxwell got dismayed after she was failed in her mission. At night, she sent an email to Hanamori Media Research with a virtual strain of 110.9% Bug in the data spreadsheet as an attachment. Moments later, one of ratings staff received the email which was unknown to her, the email was sent to them by Maxwell. She was shocked when she found out that there was a virtual strain of 110.9% Bug in the data spreadsheet from the email she received, causing to spread unexpectedly throughout the computer, and affecting the ratings data. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : *Unnamed 110.9% Bug victims: ** ** ** ** ** *Hanamori Media Research staff member: Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes